wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Temporal Lords
The Temporal Lords are a mysterious Chapter with a long and dark history. Created during an Unknown Founding and of uncertain lineage, the Chapter annals of the Temporal Lords contains a secret so dangerous that it's discovery would spell doom for the Chapter. Whatever they may have done was terrible enough that much of their early history has been completely erased and remains known only to the Temporal Lords themselves, who work tirelessly to keep this knowledge to themselves alone. Despite their melancholic exterior, the Temporal Lords are some of the Emperor's most zealous warriors, desperately seeking redemption for their past sins. Chapter History The history of the Temporal Lords is long and one of myth and legend. The Chapter's early history has been completely erased long ago, only the vast record vaults of the Temporal Lords' own fortress-monastery contain records of the Chapter's beginnings. The reason for this censure is unknown and remains the Chapter's largest secret. They work relentlessly in a desperate bid for atonement. The earliest accounts of the Chapter's existence come from the early 32nd Millennia, even then records relating to the Chapter remain highly scarce. Even when accounts of the Chapter's actions exist they are few and lack detail. To this day the Chapter remains highly secretive about their activities. Another cause of the lack of records is the Chapters extreme isolation from the rest of the Imperium. The only factions the Temporal Lords seem to tolerate are their home sector's defense forces and the Ordo Chronos. Desolation of Xyon In the final days of the 41st Millennium, the planet Xyon was faced with the greatest assault in it's history since the Emperor's 'Cleansing of Xyon' in the Great Crusade. Various Marines of the Temporal Lords had been receiving prophetic visions of the desolation of their homeworld a thousand years before it occured. This allowed the Temporal Lords to convert their homeworld into a mighty stronghold before the impending doom. Massive fortresses were constructed, large defense systems were put together, and the Xyonian looms (an esoteric method of artificially producing offspring) were pushed to maximum capacity. The belligerent, militaristic and cybernetic Xenos race known as the Skaevos invaded the planet Xyon full-force. The Skaevos Military met resistance of the complete Temporal Lords Chapter, the Xyon Castellans (Sanctioned Xenos Military), and the Xyon PDF. As the battle began the Cicatrix Maledictum split the Galaxy. The formation of the 'Great Rift' lead to the Xyon System to become encased within an impassible Warp Storm. The Temporal Lords, the native Xyonians, and the Humans stood united against the Skaevos Empire end eventually drove the Skaevos to extinction (having deployed their entire race). Despite their victory, 90% of the 9 billion inhabitants of Xyon had been killed and the Temporal Lord Chapter was nearly eradicated. The entirety of the 4th, 5th, and 6th Company being wiped out (however, the 4th Company was not destroyed, rather it was lost in the Warp Storm whilst engaging the Skaevos Naval forces). Only forty-five Veterans, eighty-three 2nd Company Marines, and fifty-two 3rd Company Marines remained. This left only 180 Marines to carry on the legacy of the Temporal Lords Chapter. It was only through their millennium of preparation were the Temporal Lords able to save Xyon from complete obliteration. When the Warp Storm around the Xyon System finally dissipated, the shattered Imperials on Xyon were met with forces of the Indomitus Crusade. It was then that they discovered that while they had spent 540 years battling the Skaevos, only a few months had passed for Terra. The Primaris Roboute Guilliman himself arrived on Xyon (seemingly reluctantly) met with the mortally wounded Temporal Lords Chapter Master. While the contents conversation between the Primarch and the dying Chapter Master are unknown, Guilliman appeared solemn after the exchange. For unknown reasons, when Guilliman gave Primaris Marines of the Unnumbered Sons to Temporal Lords, they were of his own lineage rather than that of the Temporal Lords founding legion. In the end, the Lord Commander reluctantly gave a Companies worth of Primaris Marines to help the Temporal Lords rebuild themselves. These Primaris Marines were formed into a new 4th Company. It would appear that because the new Primaris were of Guilliman's gene-seed rather than that of the Temporal Lords, they were ostracized from the rest of the Chapter and excluded from the Temporal Lords secretive activities. It would also appear that the new Chapter Master of the Temporal Lords intentionally sent the 4th Company into the mos dangerous of war-zones in an attempt to have them eliminated so as to replace them with Primaris created from Temporal Lords gene-seed. The Chapter Master's tactics seemed to have been successful as by 150.M42 the Primaris Marines of 4th Company now display the same set of gene-seed flaws as the the rest of the Chapter, heavily implying that all the "Guilliman Primaris" had fallen in combat. Despite their distrust of the "Guilliman Primaris" the Temporal Lords seemingly accepted and supported the introduction and implementation of Primaris Marines, provided that the Primaris are of Temporal Lords' gene-seed. Despite this acceptance, the Temporal Lords still lack the required technology, through no fault of their own, to produce a large amount of Primaris Marines at any given time. Chapter Home World The Temporal Lords originate from the planet Xyon just north of the Galactic Core. A dry world, Xyon is covered mostly by burnt-red deserts with orange sand and seemingly endless mountain ranges. Red grass fields strewn with rubble as well as forests of silver-leaved trees are also present, but they make up the minority of the terrain. Fortress-Monastery Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Battleline Squads: 'Composed of Tactical Marines and Intercessors '''Close Support Squads: '''Composed of Assault Marines, Inceptors, Bikers, and Land Speeders '''Fire Support Squads: '''Devastator Marines, Aggressors, and Hellblasters '''Neophytes: '''Similar the Black Templars, a Temporal Lords Battle-Brother takes one or more Neophyte under his wing in order to train him in the art of combat to prepare them for when they become Battle-Brothers themselves. Specialist Formations Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine Chapter Culture and Beliefs The first Chapter Master of the Temporal Lords seem to have sought to foster a sense of free-spirited independence within their Chapter, telling them to do what they deem to be morally right no matter what others may think of them. This lead to a division between the Temporal Lords and the rest of the Imperium, and over time the Chapter grew ever more isolationist. This Chapter Master also attempted to install compassion among the Marines, telling them to show respect not only to the citizens of the Imperium, but their opponents themselves. Another cause of their isolation is their borderline xenophiliac nature born from sharing a Homeworld with a Sanctioned Xenos race. Not only did they show respect towards non-Humans, a handful of them even work relatively closely with Xenos races. However, for the majority of the Chapter their xenophilia ends at tolerance or general apathy. Despite this, they were just as zealous when it came to exterminating belligerent Xenos species. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Temporal Lords is riddled with many flaws; from potent psyker abilities, precognition, and bursts of raw emotions. The Chapter's precognitive abilities come in the form of visions about specific future events. Marines who have experience these vision are said to be shown "''what should be, what could be, and what must never be" about a specific future event as well as what they claim to be "alternate reality". Through this, the Temporal Lords are able to combat some threats before they even arise. Unfortunately, the appearance of visions is highly sporadic and are sometimes 'clouded'. The Chapters temporal awareness also makes them allies of the Ordo Chronos, one of the only Imperial factions the Temporal Lords interact with. Notable Members * '''Maxigon: Early member of the Temporal Lords. Maxigon was a veteran of both the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy * 'Zandyr: '''First Chapter Master of the Temporal Lords. Like Maxigon, Zandyr was a veteran of both the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. * '''Rassilius Omega: '''Librarian of the Temporal Lords who seemingly went Renegade and disappeared into the Eye of Terror with a small group of fellow Marines. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The armor of the Temporal Lords is mainly painted crimson with a golden trim. This is because crimson and gold are considered to be the two most important colors in the Xyonian culture. The Temporal Lords paint their shoulder pads black out of mourning and grievance of their past. Chapter Badge The icon of the Temporal Lords is a stylized hourglass to symbolize the prophetic visions many Mariens of the Chapter recieve. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Deathwatch Service Relations Allies ''Feel free to add your own Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By: About: Feel free to add your own Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed